


Maybe This Time

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: "This is your idea of a date?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on tumblr who asked for the prompt "This is your idea of a date?" A plot bunny bit me so this will have a few chapters. :)
> 
> Thanks to zennie for looking this over. I added a few things after she was finished so all mistakes are mine!

Kara sighed as she stepped out onto the street, dusk settling over National City as she called it a day at CatCo. Rain was moving in on the horizon, and Kara oddly looked forward to sleeping to the sound of it pattering on her windows. It had been an exhausting few days, and, barring any super emergencies, she was going to go home, order two boxes of potstickers and a pizza, and spend her evening on the couch watching Netflix.

Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it distractedly, assuming it was Mon-El still trying to lure her to the bar for drinks. She’d turned him down three times already, but he was nothing if not persistent. Sometimes that trait was part of his charm; other times, it made Kara want to toss him back to Daxam.

When she saw the name that peered up at her from her lock screen, Kara’s breath caught and she tripped over her own feet. Stumbling a step or two, Kara finally went still, staring.

_Cat Grant._

It had been two months since they’d last spoken. Cat had texted her faint praise about an article, and Kara had yet to delete the thread from her phone. Praise of any kind from Cat was not the sort of thing Kara ever took for granted. 

Unlocking her phone, Kara tapped the message, her stomach fluttering nervously.

_Where are you?_

Tilting her head, Kara was puzzled but intrigued by the directness of the question.

 _Leaving CatCo_ , she typed in return. _Where are you?_ Kara asked, feeling cheeky. 

_I need you to save me._

Kara’s heart sped up almost double time. Her head snapped up, searching for a place to change into her super suit.

 _Cerulean_ , Cat told her, and Kara frowned when the color was followed by an address. 

****

“May I help you?”

Kara drew up a little straighter at the mâitre d’s thinly-veiled sneer at her white sundress and tan cardigan. Cerulean had proven to be a very exclusive restaurant rather than a color. She’d arrived and scanned the building in record time, finding Cat sitting alone at a table, apparently in no danger from anything more than exorbitant prices and pathetically small portions. “Um… Cat Grant?” Kara adjusted her glasses self-consciously.

“Of course.” His gaze swept over her again, re-evaluating, before leading her to Cat’s table.

It was almost painfully quiet despite being full of patrons. Tension gathered in Kara’s shoulder blades as she ignored the speculative glances tossed her way. She finally saw Cat, seated at a prime spot by the windows in front of a luxurious fireplace. Kara mused it had to be the most romantic table in the restaurant.

Cat stood as they drew nearer, and Kara nearly tripped for the second time that night at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, fire and candlelight making her skin glow, her vibrant blue dress intimately hugging every curve.

“There you are,” Cat greeted with warm enthusiasm and Kara glanced behind her to make sure Cat was actually talking to her. “I was beginning to wonder.” She drew Kara into a surprising hug, her perfume wrapping around Kara’s senses and leaving her dizzy for a moment as those curves Kara had been admiring pressed tightly again her own. A flicker of a smile graced her lips as she returned the embrace, not sure why she was getting one, but more than happy to enjoy it.

“I got stood up and need a stand-in,” Cat whispered in her ear.

Kara rolled her eyes, but she was privately amused. “And you called me?” she teased. 

Slowly Cat let her go, and they shared a smile that made Kara’s pulse quicken. Cat’s eyes were sparkling with amusement as she gestured for Kara to sit. 

“I’ve always been able to count on you to come to my rescue.”

“When you said I needed to save you, this isn’t what I thought you meant,” Kara felt the need to whisper with no one in the room communicating in anything louder than a murmur. Candlelight flickered between them, bathing the angles of Cat’s face in intriguing shadows as Kara settled in her chair and Cat did the same.

“Hmm. You’re still playing hero, Kara. You’re saving me from public humiliation.” Cat took a sip of her wine, regarding Kara over the lip of the glass. “I trust I didn’t pull you away from anything too pressing?”

“Potstickers and Netflix, which may not sound like fun to you, but I was looking forward to it.” Kara smiled, though. “Why me? I’m sure you could have had your pick of dining companions.”

“Of course,” Cat said offhandedly. “But it’s been awhile since we saw one another. I…” She uncharacteristically hesitated. “I’ve missed you. I figured why not take advantage of the situation and catch up? See how you’re liking the new job.”

Kara swallowed, thrown by Cat’s interest, but soaking it up. She’d missed Cat. Her sharp wit, her brilliance, that slow, devious smile that always alerted Kara when the older woman was up to something. Kind of like the one she was wearing now. “I’m… I’m good. I think Snapper is warming up to me. He actually let me sit in a chair yesterday.”

“He’s an ass, but he’ll whip you into shape if you let him.”

“You’ve got the whipping part right.” Kara stared at her for a moment, her gaze warm on Cat’s features. “I’ve missed you too,” she said honestly. “You look… you look good.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Cat asked, teasing.

“Of course not, Ms. Grant. I…”

“Cat, Kara. I’m not your boss anymore.”

Swallowing again, harder this time, Kara drew in an uneven breath. She glanced at the floor to make sure she wasn’t floating. “Cat,” she said softly. “Um… I just meant… taking some time has obviously agreed with you.”

“It’s… given me time to sort a few things out,” Cat admitted. “Spend time with my boys. Figure out what I… want.” She eyed Kara through the candlelight, and Kara warmed under Cat’s perusal.

“And have you? Figured out what you want?”

Cat smiled enigmatically.

Kara licked her lips, nervous but baffled as to why. “Um… are you sure you were stood up?” she asked, her gaze traveling once more over Cat’s bare arms and up the long column of her throat. The guy had to be an idiot. “Did you call them?”

“I’m quite sure no one will be interrupting our dinner.” Cat set her glass of wine back on the table. “I sent a text telling them not to bother showing their face at this point. And after all the trouble I went through for our date...”

Frowning, Kara looked around again. “This is your idea of a date?” When silence beat back at her, Kara turned her head to see Cat glaring, her features pinched and cold. 

“Is that a problem?” Cat asked.

“Well…” Kara adjusted her glasses and toyed with her silverware, feverishly searching for a way out of the hole she’d just dug for herself. “It’s… It’s just so… q-quiet.”

Cat tilted her head. “This is the most exclusive restaurant in the city, Kiera. The waiting list for a table is three weeks deep.”

They were back to Kiera. Kara knew she’d stepped in it now. She held up her hands. “I’m sure it’s… I mean, it’s nice. It’s just…”

“Quiet?” Cat parroted back at her, the barest trace of a sneer on her lips.

“I feel like everyone can hear us,” Kara whispered, leaning across the table. “It’s... intimidating. Not exactly a place to make a date feel comfortable.”

Cat’s gaze swept the room and she pursed her lips. “I suppose it’s a bit…”

“Pretentious?” Kara suggested, only to receive another withering glare. She took a breath and eased up a little straighter, figuring she should change the topic quickly. “Ms. Grant, maybe he just got cold feet. You’re the most powerful person in the city. If you really like this guy…”

“Girl.”

Kara went as silent as the people around them for a shocked moment. “I… I’m sorry?”

“Girl, Kara. My date was with another woman.”

She was gaping, but Kara couldn’t help it. “Oh…” she breathed out as a tiny flicker of jealousy ignited in her guts. Kara swallowed thickly, thrown by the news and her visceral reaction to it. “I didn’t… you never…”

Cat arched one perfect eyebrow, and Kara decided she should just shut up.

“I’ve dated a handful of women in my day,” Cat said breezily.

Kara nodded, trying not to stare. “That’s… modern,” she murmured lamely.

Cat smirked at the term she’d used on Clark several months ago. “It’s been awhile, though,” she admitted. “Apparently, it’s going to be a little while longer.”

The waiter arrived, placing plates of gorgeous food in front of them. Kara was pleasantly surprised Cat had ordered something for her she might like. Once the waiter was gone, they stared at one another for an uncertain moment.

“Well, don’t let it go to waste, Kara.”

Picking up her fork, Kara dug in, giving herself time to think about Cat’s unexpected revelation, and why she found herself strangely hating a woman she’d never even met.

****  

They stepped outside, the air chilly and damp as Cat’s town car arrived to whisk her home. “I suppose I should thank you,” Cat murmured, “for helping me save face.”

Kara shrugged and smiled. Despite their bumpy start, she’d enjoyed every moment they’d had together again. “It was good to see you, Cat.” She swallowed past the growing lump in her throat, hating to say goodbye, not knowing when or if she would see Cat again.

“Can I give you a lift?” Cat asked.

Shaking her head, Kara tucked her hands into the pockets of her cardigan. “I’ll be fine.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and Kara braced herself to let the woman go again, to watch her drive off into the night.

“Tomorrow,” Cat said abruptly, and they both blinked, neither expecting her to say a word.

“Tomorrow?”

Cat flicked her wrist at the city around them. “Show me your idea of a good date.”

Kara’s breath caught. “Um… what?” she blurted.

“Obviously I’m out of practice,” Cat said. “I’m big enough to admit that. So… show me. Take me out on the town. I’ll buy, of course, but you pick where we eat, where we’ll go. I’m yours for the evening.”

Kara’s stomach fluttered, liking the sound of that. “It’s Friday night,” she mumbled, but she was growing excited by the thought of spending more time together. “You… you want to spend your Friday night with… _me?_ ”

“You seem to have an idea of what I’m doing wrong.” Cat crossed her arms, a small, smug smile shaping her lips, a challenge clear in her hazel eyes. “Here’s your chance to teach me for a change.”

“I’m… I’m not the best person to… I mean, it’s not like I’ve dated a lot...”

“Then show me where you’d want someone to take you, Kara. That should do.” Cat smiled, a little more genuinely this time. “Unless, of course, you have plans?”

Kara shook her head, too stupefied with the turn of events to say anything more.

“Good. Pick me up at 7:00, but text me before 3:00 to tell me what to wear. I trust there’s no boyfriend in the picture on the off chance we’re photographed together and wind up in the gossip columns?”

Slowly, Kara shook her head again.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow night. It’s a… date.”

Kara stood there, watching as Cat slipped into the back of her town car. She offered Kara a cheeky wink before the door closed and she disappeared into the night.

“What just happened?” Kara breathed.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm cheating a little with these chapters and answering an additional prompt or two. :) This one is for dubcliq who wanted the prompt, "What? Are you… chicken?"  
> This is a short chapter, but hopefully you'll like it! 
> 
> Thanks to zennie for the beta!

“Wow.”

“I know, right?” Kara was tempted to order some of that potent rum M’gann hid behind the bar, but she stuck to her club soda. She’d have a hard time explaining to Maggie why she could drink alcohol that was lethal to humans. Alex was going to tell Maggie the whole “super” secret soon, but that particular reveal Kara would leave up to her sister. “What do I do?”

Maggie bit her lip, staring at her over the table. They were waiting on Alex to join them at the bar, but Kara had to get the story off her chest, spilling it to Maggie like a nervous perp confessing before the interrogation even got started.

“Are you…” Maggie pursed her lips and leaned forward. “Do you like girls?” she asked gently.

“I…” That wasn’t where Kara thought this conversation was going to go. At all. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Maggie’s eyebrows arched at the evasion. “It’s just… you’ve either got one of the weirdest nights of your life on tap for tomorrow, or you have a golden opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Kara asked. “To make a fool out of myself?” she joked.

Snorting, Maggie shook her head. “No, Kara, if you… if you like Cat... like that,” She paused, glancing around as if she were looking for Alex for help. “This is your chance to spend time with her outside the office. To go on a _real_ date. Show her what she’s missing.”

Kara stared at the detective for a moment, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at the thought. “Ms. Grant doesn’t want to date me,” she said with a weak laugh. “That’s not what this is about.”

“You sure?” Maggie tilted her head, her eyes warm and kind. “Because… I have to say, this whole thing smells fishy to me.”

“Fishy?” 

“Her date _conveniently_ doesn’t show up so she calls you. Maybe she realized she miscalculated with the whole pretentious restaurant thing so she switches gears and gets you to basically show her what you want. It’s pretty smooth, actually, even if it’s a little diabolical.”

Kara blinked. “I…” She considered Maggie’s angle, wondering if the detective might actually be onto something. Kara shook her head, confused by how she felt about the idea. “But she’s Cat Grant. Why would she want to date me?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie said as she crossed her arms on the table. “Maybe because you’re sweet. You’re funny. You’re passionate about the things you believe in.” She smiled encouragingly. “And you’re pretty damn cute, Kara.”

“I’m ten minutes late, and you’re hitting on my sister?” Alex muttered.

Maggie’s features brightened noticeably at the sight of Alex sliding in beside her. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey yourself.” Alex kissed her, and Kara couldn’t help but grin at them both. “So why are you flirting with Kara?”

Maggie chuckled. “I’m not flirting, you nerd. We’re talking about Kara’s big date tomorrow night.”

“Oh… no… it’s…” Kara tried to explain as Alex’s head swiveled toward her in surprise.

“Who?” Alex blurted. “You been holding out on me?” She smiled a little, but Kara knew her sister well enough to spot a glimmer of hurt.

“Cat Grant.” Maggie spared them all by getting right to the point.

“You’re… wait. _What?_ ” Alex shook her head, looking between the two of them with confusion.

“You never answered my question, Kara,” Maggie said, ignoring her baffled girlfriend. “Do you like girls?”

Alex spluttered out a laugh, turning toward Kara only to find her sister struggling to answer. Her amusement faded instantly.

Kara sat there, absorbing the moment and all it could mean. There was no denying she found Cat attractive, that she hadn’t imagined what it would be like to run her hands down those curves, to breathe in Cat’s perfume as she nuzzled closer. She’d stopped herself before her thoughts could turn too intimate, but now she realized exactly what she’d been denying to herself. And she’d been doing it for a long time.  

“Maybe,” Kara admitted. 

“Kara,” Alex whispered, love and concern heavy in her voice.

“Maybe it’s just one… girl,” Kara breathed, suddenly seeing her pining for Cat differently, seeing everything about their relationship differently.

Maggie nodded. “Cat?” she guessed with a soft smile.

Kara closed her eyes. “Getting drunk right now is probably a bad idea, isn’t it?” she muttered.

****

Cat let herself into the penthouse with a sigh, frowning at the quiet darkness that greeted her. 

Kicking off her heels, she stepped barefoot into the kitchen before pouring herself a glass of water and strolling out onto the balcony. The city was calming with the later hour, and Cat took a breath of the damp air, savoring the city lights. Her gaze flittered about the skies, searching for a hint of blue, blonde, and red, but there was nothing, not even the stars.

“So how’d it go?”

Cat twitched, sloshing water on her bare feet. Pivoting, she glared. “Carter!”

“Sorry,” her son mumbled, realizing he’d frightened her. “But how’d it go?”

Cat rolled her eyes at her son’s enthusiasm. “You were right,” she confessed, even though it pained her. “Cerulean wasn’t very… Kara.” Cat looked away, going back to the rail and leaning against it. Carter shuffled closer, and Cat gave him a sideways glance, her heart aching a little to see him getting so tall. “Maybe it was for the best,” she added. “I’m not sure this whole idea is wise.”

“What?”

“Me.” Cat swallowed, doing her best to ignore the pang in her chest. “Kara.” She ran her fingers over the edge of the rail as thunder grumbled in the distance.

“Mom…”

“Carter, you’ll find when you get older that not everyone has a happy ending,” Cat explained. “Kara and I aren’t in some silly romantic comedy. There are… complications and obstacles and…”

“Think I’m looking at the biggest one of those,” he muttered, earning him another maternal glare. “Mom, you _like_ her.”

“That’s not always enough.”

Carter leaned his hip against the rail so he could face her. “Did you tell her how you feel?”

Cat rolled her eyes again. It was like her son didn’t know her at all.

“I’ll take that as a no. Did you guys have a nice time, at least?”

Drumming her fingers on her glass, Cat shrugged. “It wasn’t the kind of evening I’d hoped for.” She sighed, remembering the way Kara had looked in candlelight. Her beautiful smile haunted Cat, lingering with her long after Kara had left. “But it was pleasant. Time in Kara’s company usually is,” she admitted grudgingly.

“So when are you seeing her again?” 

“Did I raise you to be this pushy?” Cat huffed.

“You’re drinking water instead of scotch so something must have gone right.”

Cat arched an eyebrow. His perceptiveness was no doubt due to her excellent journalistic genes. “We have another date tomorrow night. A real one. Sort of.” 

“Sort of?”

“I convinced Kara to take me out, show me what kind of date she liked.”

“Mom, that’s awesome!” he gushed, grabbing her arm and sloshing more water everywhere.

“She thinks she’s _educating_ me, Carter, not wooing me.”

“Oh. That’s a little less awesome. But still… you’ve got another chance, right?”

“I should just…” Cat hesitated, drawing in a hurting breath. The whole thing was foolish. She was just going to get hurt and possibly hurt Kara in the process. “I should call and cancel. It’s silly and Kara deserves better than…” 

“What? Are you… chicken?”

Cat clenched her jaw at the challenge, narrowing her eyes at the little smirk beginning to shape her son’s lips. “Do you really think goading me is the way to go, young man?”

“Bock, bock, bock…” Carter started to flap his arms, and Cat gave him a light, playful shove.

Apparently, her son did know her, maybe better than she knew herself. “Fine. I’ll go on the damn date.”

“And you’ll have fun, and kiss Kara, and live happily ever after,” Carter teased with a big smile.

“And make an appointment for you with my therapist. My son is clearly delusional.” But Cat smiled softly at his antics, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling his head down to kiss him on the forehead. “Get to bed.”

He surprised her by pulling her into a warm hug, and Cat lingered in it for as long as she dared.

“I may be getting too old for a lot of things,” he declared, his voice cracking slightly and making Cat grin behind his back. “But I’ll always believe in happy endings. Especially for my mom.”

Swallowing, Cat squeezed him tighter. “We’ll see, Carter. We’ll see.”

****


	3. Chapter 3

“Somehow I knew I’d see you this morning.” Kara stepped back, letting her sister inside her apartment.

“Yeah, but I brought donuts.” Alex set them on the kitchen island before turning to look at her sister as Kara closed and locked the door. “You get any sleep?” she asked knowingly.

Kara shrugged. “Don’t really need it like you do.”

“Maybe not, but this is more about what kept you awake than Kryptonian biology.” Alex leaned on the island. “Been there done that.” She smiled. “I don’t think I slept a wink once Maggie got my wheels turning.”

Sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, Kara sighed. “I’m… still just… _confused_ ,” she admitted, her tone bordering on a whine. She’d been up all night pacing, but nothing was any clearer now than when she’d gotten home. “I still don’t know what to think about all this. Any of this, really. And I know you don’t approve…”

“Hey,” Alex interrupted gently. “I have… concerns about Cat. I’m not gonna lie. I told you why last night, and I’m not going to bring them up again. What matters to me is you’re happy, Kara. If you… if you think Cat will make you happy, then I’ll get onboard. You just tell me what you need.”

Warming at her sister’s devotion, Kara smiled sadly. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is real.” She flopped down on the arm of the sofa and looked up at her sister forlornly. “When did you know? When were you sure with Maggie?”

Alex twisted her mouth as she considered the question. “Everybody is different. I don’t…”

“There had to be a moment, Alex. A moment when you thought… when you realized you were feeling what you thought you were feeling.”

“I knew something was different at the President’s press conference. I couldn’t stop wanting to look at her. It was… a compulsion I couldn’t curb.” Alex shook her head. “But… even though it blew up in my face, the first time I kissed her...” She swallowed, closing her eyes and laughing at herself a little. “Fireworks went off. For a few seconds, I was every cheesy romantic cliché personified.”

Kara grinned.

“Did you feel that way with James?” Alex asked seriously. “Because you were more head over heels for him than I’ve ever seen you with anyone. Including Justin Timberlake.”

“No man could ever compete with my youthful infatuation with all things NSYNC,” Kara pronounced playfully. “But…” She sighed. “Kissing James was nice. It was warm, and sweet, and…”

“That boring, huh?” Alex guessed.

Dropping her head in her hands, Kara groaned. “But is that because he’s not the right guy, or is it because I… you know.”

“Like girls?” Alex suggested carefully.

Kara looked at her again and nodded.

“Guess what?”

Arching one eyebrow, Kara waited.

“You don’t have to know right now. You don’t have to decide one way or the other. Maybe you like men _and_ women. Maybe you’ll decide you just like one or the other. What matters right now? You have feelings for Cat, and you deserve to explore what those feelings are, Kara.”

Kara frowned, unable to argue with that logic, even if she wanted it to be more cut-and-dried than that. “All of this is probably pointless anyway. We’re talking about Cat Grant, the most powerful woman in the city.”

“ _You’re_ the most powerful woman in the city,” Alex reminded her. “You’re the most powerful woman on the _planet_.”

“Not when I’m with her,” Kara said, gesturing to Cat somewhere beyond her windows. “She… I can’t explain it.”

“You don’t have to. I think I have a pretty good idea,” Alex said dryly. She pursed her lips, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket before she drifted closer. “What are you going to do about tonight?”

“Take Cat on a date?” Kara shrugged helplessly. “I mean, not a real one, obviously, but…”

“Why not a real one?” Alex asked pointedly. “This was her idea and you’re… curious.”

“But Cat didn’t mean it like that, Alex. There’s some other woman she wants.” The tight burn of jealousy that flared in Kara’s chest at the thought wasn’t unfamiliar, she realized. She’d felt it before when Cat’s ex-husband would call, every time Cat called out for Siobhan instead of her.

“You don’t know that, Kara. Personally, I think Maggie is onto something. My girlfriend happens to be very good at figuring people out.” Alex sounded proud of the fact, and Kara grinned faintly, tempted to tease her sister over how smitten she was, but Alex had been nothing but a rock since Kara admitted what she was feeling.

“So you think Maggie is right and this is all some nefarious plan of Cat’s to get me in…” Kara abruptly broke off, coloring slightly as her mind went to a decidedly prurient place. Swallowing, she blew out a breath, her body heating at the thought. She’d certainly never felt like _that_ about James before.

Alex’s eyebrows arched. “Wow. I don’t even have to ask where your mind just went.”

Kara glared. Raking a hand through her hair, she jerked to her feet and started to pace. “What do I _do_ , Alex?”

“Do you want to go tonight? That’s the most important question.”

“I do,” Kara admitted and she suddenly felt both lighter and more terrified, knowing her answer encompassed so much more than just a night out between friends. This was life-changing stuff.

“Okay,” Alex said supportively, grabbing Kara’s hands and holding her in place. “Cat wants tonight to be about you so where do you want to go?”

“But Cat is… _Cat_. She’s high end. She’s exclusive and expensive and…”

“Kara…” Alex sounded patient but determined. “Let’s think about Cat, okay? Not about the image she portrays, but about the woman you like spending time with. The woman you’ve missed these last few months.”

“Okay,” Kara said slowly.

“If you could convince her to go _anywhere_ with you because you know she’d secretly like it, where would that be?”

A half dozen ideas instantly sprang to mind. Kara met Alex’s gaze and smiled softly.

“Yeah,” Alex said with a grin. “You’ve got this.” She pulled Kara into a hug. “And whatever you figure out about things, I’m here for you. Always.”

****

The words on Kara’s laptop monitor were a blur, her thoughts focused more on the night ahead. If nothing else, she had the opportunity to have Cat all to herself for several hours, and Kara was determined not to waste it. All the other stuff… her feelings, insecurities, confusion… they could just damn well wait. Maybe the night would make things clearer. Maybe it would make things worse. Kara only knew she wanted it to be amazing for them both. She’d worry about the fallout when it was over.

Considering her options, Kara thought about all the things Cat privately liked but would never admit to. Cat wanted to know what kind of date she liked? Kara would show her. She would show them both. 

“Kara?”

Kara nearly levitated out of her seat. Lost in thought, she hadn’t heard the soft patter of Carter’s approaching footsteps. She blinked at him, baffled to see Cat’s son peeking into her office in the middle of the morning. 

“Carter!” she blurted. “Hey!” Kara started to stand, forgetting she was still seated under her desk, and lifted the whole thing partially off the floor. She laughed a little, ignoring the way his eyes bulged as she pushed back in her chair, finally getting to her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you… um… do you have a minute?” 

“For you? Of course!”

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, offering her a shy smile. “I hear you have a date tonight.”

Kara swallowed hard, not sure what she should divulge about that. “Yeah,” she said slowly, as Carter came closer, experimentally putting his fingers under the lip of her desk and trying to move it. It didn’t budge. “It’s… well… your mom and I…”

“It’s okay, Kara. I know all about it.”

She nodded, blowing out a breath in relief. Coming around her desk, Kara sat on the edge to even their height. He’d gotten taller since the last time she’d seen him. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” He slid his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on the ground. “I just…” Carter sighed. “Do you like her?”

Kara tried not to panic. She’d faced down the end of the world, for Rao’s sake. She could handle a 13-year-old boy. “I do,” she said slowly, feeling her way through the conversation.

Carter gave her a look. “I don’t mean like, I mean… like _like_.” 

Hesitating for a moment, Kara bit her lip. “What’s this about, Carter?”

He shrugged. “My mom…” Carter sighed, clearly unsure if he should be there, if he should be talking to her.

“Hey.” Kara reached out, taking his hand carefully and tugging him closer. “It’s okay to tell me.”

“My mom didn’t have a date last night,” Carter admitted in a rush.

Kara blinked, hope flickering in her chest. “Well, no. She got stood up…”

“No she didn’t. She chickened out.”

For a moment, Kara could barely breathe. “You mean she…”

“She wanted to ask you. Went to all that trouble to get a table, but then you didn’t like it…”

Kara closed her eyes. “Oh Rao,” she whispered. Maggie and Alex had been right.

“I told her that wasn’t really your style. You’re not into the whole status thing…”

“You told her?” Kara asked, ducking her head to meet his eye while she tried to catch her breath. “You and your mom colluding against me?” she teased.

Carter met her gaze. “My mom like _likes_ you, Kara. She’s too afraid to tell you, and I’ll probably get in big trouble for skipping biology to come here, but… I just… if there’s a chance you might feel the same way...”

“I do.” The words slipped past Kara’s lips, unbidden, her soul speaking a truth her head hadn’t been quite ready to wrap itself around. “I do,” she said again, softer this time. 

Carter’s answering grin was beautiful. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So what should I do?”

“Whatever you’re planning will be great. I just thought you should know. Mom plays games when she gets scared, and this is too important.”

“It is, huh?” Kara asked, affection for the boy swelling in her chest.

He nodded. “Don’t let her get away with acting like tonight doesn’t mean anything to her. It does. She’s… nervous.”

Kara swallowed, giddy. She was going out on a date. With Cat. It all became wonderfully and frighteningly real in that moment in a way it hadn’t been before. “You’re not going to get in trouble because we’re not going to tell her you told me.”

Carter studied her, another smile slowly curving his lips. “You’re going to play games right back, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” Kara promised him. “Your mom thinks I’m clueless, but she’s about to go out on the best date of her life, if I have anything to say about it.”

“She thinks you’re going to take her to dinner and a movie. That you’ll do something simple and traditional.”

“Is that what she wants?”

Carter shrugged again. “She just wants to spend time with you.”

Kara’s stomach plunged in the most appealing way. “Well, thanks to my inside man, we’ll just have to prove your mother wrong.” Kara’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“She’s not gonna know what hit her, huh?”

“Not. At. All,” Kara promised. She held up her hand, and Carter gave her a high five.

****

“Morning, Ms. Grant.”

Cat glanced at the time. It was nearly 11:00 o’clock. An early meeting had eaten up the first half of her day, but she still had plenty of time to kill before her… _whatever_ she had with Kara that night.  “Morning, Steven. I’m expecting a visitor around 7:00,” she told him. “Kara Danvers. You can just ring her up.”

The concierge nodded, making a note in the front desk log. “Of course, Ms. Grant. Haven’t seen Kara around lately. Always a pleasure when she stops by.”

Of course he knew Kara. Everyone who met the girl was smitten. Cat rolled her eyes and glanced at the beautiful bouquet of stargazer lilies sitting on the edge of Steven’s desk. They smelled amazing, and she felt a pang of envy. “They’re lovely.”

Steven glanced up. “Oh! Yes. Actually, they’re for you. Sorry. They were just delivered a few minutes ago.”

Cat’s heart skipped a beat, her mouth going strangely dry. “For me?”

“Yes. If you’d just sign here.”

Cat fingered one of the petals before dashing off her signature on the electronic pad he handed her. She gathered the flowers, bringing them to her nose to breathe them in deeply. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Ms. Grant. Have a nice day. I’ll be sure to send Kara right up when she arrives.”

Cat nodded distractedly before she stepped into the elevator, slowly plucking the card out from amongst the flowers. Surely they weren’t from…

Anticipation coiled in her stomach, and Cat couldn’t resist slipping the envelope open as the elevator rose.

_Counting the minutes until I see you again._

_–Kara_

Her stomach did a delightful somersault at the words. Cat brought her fingers to her lips, refusing to let them crease into a wide, charmed smile. The lilies were one of her favorites, but Kara knew that. Cat wasn’t sure how to read the gift or the sweet sentiment in the card, but both had left her distractingly off balance. It felt exhilarating.

The passing thought that Kara had figured out Cat’s intentions crossed her mind, but Cat just as quickly dismissed the idea. Kara was simply doing what she’d always done best, going above and beyond.

But the thought did nothing to diminish Cat’s growing anticipation over their evening together. 7:00 o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat’s phone pinged quietly around one o’clock. She reached for it instantly, forcing her hand to hover over the device for twenty seconds before picking it up. Just because she was eager didn’t mean she had to act like it.

When she saw the text was, indeed, from Kara, Cat took a fortifying breath and opened it.

_Thinking about you._

Cat swallowed hard, a pleasant shiver chasing down her spine in surprise. Warmth quickly bloomed in her stomach, and the heat seemed to wake a small flock of butterflies. She hadn’t been this excited about something in… in…

Well, that was pathetic, Cat thought when she remembered just how long it had been since someone had made her feel this way. Although really, no one had ever made her feel quite like Kara Danvers did.

 _Is that right?_ Cat typed, the temptation to flirt back too wicked to resist. She bit her lip and slipped her bare feet under her on her couch, setting aside her laptop for now for something far more intriguing. _And what are you thinking?_

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

Smiling helplessly, Cat wasn’t sure what game Kara was playing. Perhaps Kara was simply embracing the task completely, treating Cat the way she would want to be treated as Cat requested, but there was something almost… impish about the flowers and now these texts. Cat suspected Kara was circling her curiously, testing her boundaries, gauging how far she could push.

Cat would let Kara push as far as she liked.

Tapping her forefinger on her lips, Cat weighed her response and decided to play it safe for the moment. _Thank you for the flowers._

_You deserved them._

_And what did I do that was flower-worthy?_

Kara was quiet a moment as Cat watched her screen with anticipation.

_You bring beauty into my life. I thought I’d do the same for you._

Cat’s breath caught. “Well, well. Kara Danvers has game.” She smiled, both pleased and proud, her expectations for the evening growing, but then Cat paused. Maybe she should come clean to Kara and make her intentions clear. If Kara was doing this because she thought it was expected of her… 

Her good mood began to sour. The last thing Cat wanted was to put Kara in an awkward position.

Sighing, Cat typed out a response. _You don’t have to pretend to woo me, Kara. Although I admit, you’re doing a decent job of it._

A longer silence from Kara this time, and Cat’s hopes began to deflate.

 _Only decent?_ Kara finally replied. _Guess I need to work harder._

And just like that, Cat’s butterflies invited friends over for the party. She swallowed again, falling a little harder for this amazing woman.

 _Something tells me you’re up to the challenge_ , Cat replied, knowing Kara could read her perfectly and would know Cat was taken with her advances.

 _Wear something casual tonight_ , Kara instructed. _That includes comfy shoes._

 _Three inch heels aren’t comfy?_

_Sure. When they’re in your closet._

Cat grinned.

 _Comfy shoes_ , Kara repeated. _Tonight is about us, not who we pretend to be._

“Damn,” Cat whispered, swooning just a little, but she’d deny it if pressed. While she was certain Kara had a crush on her, Cat knew her own feelings ran considerably deeper. Was it possible Kara was seizing this opportunity and courting her in earnest? She couldn’t help but hope.

_Fine. Comfy shoes it is._

_Besides, you’ll just have to take them off at the bowling alley._

Cat blinked. 

_And you like nachos, right? The concession stand has GREAT ones._

Cat opened her mouth, her thumb hovering over her phone as she weighed calling the damn girl. She was not going to be caught dead in a…

_Had you going there for a second, didn’t I?_

Huffing out a startled laugh, Cat shook her head. _You’re going to pay for that._

_Promise?_

Heat flushed through Cat again, sweeter and stronger than before. “Flirty Kara might just be the death of me,” she muttered. She hadn’t expected this, but she was enjoying the hell out of it. _You have my word_.

_Sounds like fun. I’ll see you at seven… Cat. ;)_

Slowly, and with a touch of disappointment that the exchange was over, Cat sat her phone back on the coffee table. “Exceeding expectation as always, aren’t you, Kara?” Cat whispered. She’d planned to be more open with Kara tonight, but Cat certainly hadn’t planned on being able to treat this like an honest-to-God date. Kara seemed to have other ideas, however, and Cat decided she was all too happy to follow Kara’s lead. Two could play this flirty little game. 

Cat stood. She needed to find something casual and “comfy” that would meet Kara’s request and do a little exceeding of her own. The new leather jacket she’d recently purchased would do nicely. Now to find something comfortable that would turn Kara’s head to wear with it...

****

“You’re just in time,” Alex mumbled as Maggie stepped inside Kara’s apartment.

“For?” Maggie hiked one eyebrow, amused by the hangdog expression on her girlfriend’s features.

“Outfit number five.” Alex sighed wearily as she shut the door behind them.

Grinning, Maggie tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she glanced around, looking for the missing Danvers sister. “Somebody is excited, huh?”

“Somebody is over the moon.” Alex tugged on Maggie’s sleeve, urging her toward the sofa and Maggie willingly trailed after her. “Turns out you were right.” 

“It’s a real date?” Maggie asked with delight. “The other night was a setup?” She loved being right, but the whole thing was so obvious, it took some of the joy out of the victory.

“Mmhmm. Cat’s son dropped by Kara’s office today.” Alex sat with little grace, flopping back into the pillows as Maggie settled next to her. “He confirmed it. Totally ratted out his mom.”

Maggie was pleased when Alex unconsciously draped her arm around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “You’re kidding.”

Alex replied with an exaggerated shake of her head. “I feel like I’m a character in a romantic comedy.”

“You hate romantic comedies.”

“I _know_ ,” Alex groaned theatrically, and Maggie chuckled at her antics.

“What about this one?” Kara appeared around the corner, wearing a blindingly yellow sundress, and Alex forced a polite, interested grin back on her face. “Hey, Maggie.”

“Kara.” Maggie smiled. “That might be a little bright for a Friday night.”

Kara looked down at herself. “You’re right.” She was gone in a blur, and Maggie blinked.

“That’s handy,” Maggie muttered. “Could have used super speed for my first date with you.”

Alex glanced at her in surprise. “Yeah?”

“You think five outfits is bad? I think I tried ten.”

Alex’s smile got a little more genuine. “Same here.”

“Gotta have the right outfit when you wanna impress the girl, Danvers.” Maggie was less startled to see Kara reappear a moment later. Alex had told her the night before Kara was Supergirl, not that the news had been a surprise. Still, it was a little weird to see the younger Danvers using her powers so openly. She bit her lip at the new dress. It was nice, but it didn’t exactly scream hot but casual. Kara needed to look good, but she needed to wear something that would make Cat Grant want to cuddle nice and close. “Wait here.” She patted Alex’s knee and got to her feet. “C’mon,” she said to Kara, taking her elbow. “Let me help.”

“Thanks,” Kara breathed as they disappeared back into the bedroom. “Sorry. I’m just…”

“Nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?”

Kara smiled at the expression and some of the tension bled from her shoulders. “Have I told you yet how happy I am you’re in Alex’s life? Because right now, I am super happy.”

“No pun intended, I’m sure.” Maggie’s affection for Kara swelled with the sentiment. When she’d fallen for Alex, she’d gotten some amazing friends out of the deal. “Where’s your favorite pair of jeans?”

“Jeans?” Kara asked skeptically. “But she’s Cat Grant. I…”

“Tonight is about you and Cat, right? No pretenses?” 

Kara nodded.

“Then let's go for comfy but hot. You want to be relaxed tonight. Be yourself. Nothing says that better than jeans.”

“Jeans?”

“Jeans. The tighter the better but make sure you can still breathe.”

“I don’t need to breathe for long periods of time,” Kara reminded her.

“Then I guess you can wear ‘em as tight as you want.” Maggie skimmed through the rack of clothes. “Does Cat know?” she asked curiously.

“Know what?”

“That you’re Supergirl?”

Kara took a deep breath and winced. “She figured it out once, but I think I managed to throw her off the scent. For a while, anyway.”

Maggie glanced at Kara over her shoulder. “I figured it out dating your sister, Kara. This woman wants to date _you_. And, like you said, she’s Cat Grant. I used to watch her talk show when I was in college. She’s whip smart.” And gorgeous, Maggie had to admit. Alex’s little sister had good taste.

“Yeah, she is,” Kara replied with a smitten smile. Maggie would have rolled her eyes if Kara didn’t look so damn precious. “She totally knows, doesn’t she?” 

“She totally knows.” Maggie pulled out a beautiful blue sweater similar in hue to Kara’s super suit. “No use in hiding it from her, I guess,” she said as she held it up to Kara’s features. “Oh yeah. That’s the one. Brings out those baby blues.” She nodded before tossing the sweater on the bed. “Got a nice jacket to wear with that? There’s a chance of rain tonight.”

“I’ve got my lucky leather jacket, but I only wear it on special occasions. Cost me a fortune.”

“Doesn’t get more special than a date with Cat, right? Put it this way, would you let that jacket be ripped to shreds if it meant getting kissed by Cat before the night was over?” Maggie teased.

Kara’s breath caught at the thought, her cheeks flushing. Now that she’d begun to wrap her head around her feelings, the younger Danvers was clearly enjoying them. “Lucky jacket it is.”

“I’ll be on the couch with your sister. What is it Cat used to say on her show? Chop, chop?”

Kara stepped forward and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks, Maggie.”

Maggie shrugged, but getting a hug from Supergirl felt kind of amazing she had to admit. “Happy to help.” She wandered back out to Alex as Kara stepped into the bathroom to change.

“Any luck?” Alex asked. Her gaze was warm on Maggie as she settled next to her.

“We’re about to find out.”

“It’s sweet. You helping her.” Alex brushed a lock of Maggie’s hair away from her features. “Thank you.”

Maggie shrugged again, enjoying the way Alex was looking at her, but simultaneously shy about the sudden admiration. “Yeah, yeah. I can be sweet.”

Alex eased closer, ducking her head and kissing the sensitive spot below Maggie’s left ear before blowing on the skin gently. “I’ll reward you for rescuing both of us later,” she whispered.

Clearing her throat as tingles skittered over her skin, Maggie shot Alex a pleading look. “Your sister has super hearing, Danvers.”

“And she’s ignoring you both. Mostly,” Kara said as she stepped back into the living room in the clothes Maggie picked out. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Alex declared in surprise. “That’s a different look for you.”

“Is it bad?” Kara fiddled with the buckle on one sleeve of her brown leather jacket.

“No,” Alex said quickly. “You just look a little more…”

“Dangerous,” Maggie said with a grin. “I like it. Pretty sure Cat will, too.”

“Dangerous, huh?” Kara grinned a little herself. “You really think Cat will like it?”

“If I saw you in a bar dressed like that, I’d hit on you,” Maggie said truthfully. She chuckled when Alex huffed and shoved her over.

****

“Evening, Kara.”

Kara took a deep breath as she stepped into the lobby of Cat’s penthouse apartment. She would have thought her powers would have been able to keep her knees from wobbling with nerves, but apparently not. She smiled at the concierge. “Hey, Steven.”

“Ms. Grant said to expect you. You’re free to go on up.” He grinned. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” Kara glanced down at herself, deciding she owed Maggie one hell of a favor for the advice. Her help and soft words of encouragement as Kara had left for the night made Kara more grateful than ever Maggie had come into Alex’s life. 

Kara smiled, thinking of the pair as she got on the elevator. She wanted what they had, the easy, warm way Alex and Maggie fit together, the knowing glances, the soft touches, the private smiles. Kara craved being that close, knowing someone that intimately. She’d never imagined she could have something like that with Cat, but now that the possibility dangled tantalizingly before her, she was deathly afraid of screwing it up. 

The doors parted, and Kara stepped out, turning to her right. It was only a short walk to Cat’s penthouse, and she paused in front of the door, gathering her courage. Once she knocked, everything would change.

Her eagerness to see Cat, to have this night together, won out over her nerves, and Kara rapped her knuckles on the door. Someone moved around behind it, and she resisted the urge to use her x-ray vision to peek. A moment later, the door opened, and Carter stood there with a conspiratorial grin on his lips.

“Hey,” Kara greeted with a knowing smile of her own.

“Hey.” Carter gave her the once-over, his smile getting broader. “I can’t believe you got mom to wear jeans.”

Kara blinked, her brain nearly melting at the thought of Cat Grant’s curves in tight-fitting denim. Reality might kill her. “Your mom is in jeans too?”

Carter nodded. “Must be love.”

Kara blurted out a laugh as Carter stepped back to let her inside.

“You look nice. I like the jacket,” he told her.

“Thanks. I don’t wear it a lot. It’s sort of a lucky charm kind of thing. Figured I need all the luck I can get tonight.” 

“What kind of lucky?” Carter asked dryly as he closed the door.

Kara looked at him blankly for a moment before coloring in horror. “Not that kind,” she said quickly. “That’s not… I mean… your mom and I…” Kara clamped her teeth together as Carter started giggling at her expense. “I am so _nervous_ , Carter. Stop it,” she hissed playfully.

“This casual enough for you?”

Kara turned and went still at the sight of Cat sauntering down the hallway. In a black leather jacket, tight jeans, and a red camisole, casual Cat Grant knocked the breath from Kara’s lungs.

“Um…” Kara prayed her brain would let her tongue work soon because it was refusing to cooperate. “Y-Yeah,” she all but whispered. “That… that… works.”

Cat smirked, looking pleased by Kara’s reaction, and Kara was certain all her hormones just imploded.

“Sorry.” Kara adjusted her glasses, aware that she was gaping, but she couldn’t help it. “I just… I’m trying to remember the last time I saw you dressed like this… if I’ve ever…”

“Problem?” Cat asked. She stepped deliberately closer, and Kara got a dizzying lungful of her perfume. 

“No. I… I like it.”

Carter watched them both as they stared at one another. After a moment, he rolled his eyes. “You guys have fun. I won’t wait up.” 

Kara watched him for a second as he wandered off toward the living room before she glanced back at Cat. A faint blush was blooming on Cat’s cheeks, and Kara was certain she’d never seen Cat look more beautiful.

“He didn’t mean…” Cat uncharacteristically faltered.

“Yeah. I think he did,” Kara said with a smile, her stomach tumbling with both nerves and excitement.

Cat tapped the buckle on the sleeve of Kara’s leather jacket. “You look pretty good yourself.”

“Yeah?” Kara soaked up the appreciation in Cat’s eyes.

“Mmm. So where am I taking you tonight?” Cat teased.

_Anywhere you want _, Kara thought but didn’t dare vocalize. “Dinner first.”__

__“Did you make reservations or should I…”_ _

__“We don’t need them.” Kara was eager to show Cat one of her favorite places in National City. Cat wouldn’t be caught dead there any day of the week, but tonight she’d have no choice. Kara knew she was going to love it, and this was her one chance to prove it. With only a slight hesitation, Kara held out her hand. “Trust me?”_ _

__Cat eyed her for a moment, the air charging between them, and Kara reveled in the sensation as her nerves finally settled. She wanted this. She wanted Cat. She was determined to show her that tonight._ _

__Her fingers were warm and soft as Cat slipped her hand into Kara’s, and Kara enjoyed a pleasant jolt of heat all the way to her toes at the contact._ _

__“All right then, Kara. Show me a good time,” Cat dared, a flirty smile slowly shaping her lips._ _

__Kara grinned right back. “Challenge accepted.”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re joking.”

Cat’s condescending tone would have once made Kara flinch, but tonight she recognized the underlying hint of intrigue. “What?”

“A motorcycle?” Cat eyed her in disbelief, but as Kara watched, Cat ran her hand over the seat before her fingers explored the handlebar. Kara took a breath, imagining how it would feel to have those fingers touching her just as curiously. She barely suppressed a shiver.

“It’s my sister’s bike, actually. She lets me borrow it from time to time.”

Cat pursed her lips. “You know how to drive this thing?”

“One way to find out,” Kara dared.

“Kara Danvers wants a white knight to roar up on a black steed and whisk her off for a romantic Friday evening, hmm?” Cat stepped closer, her hand resting on the seat. 

Kara shrugged, letting her own hand settle next to Cat’s on the soft leather, the tips of their fingers nearly touching. “Or maybe Kara Danvers wants to be the white knight,” she suggested. “Maybe she wants to be the one doing the whisking?” 

“I see. No heteronormative roles for you millennials.”

“Definitely not,” Kara replied softly, and Cat’s gaze searched hers, trying to read between Kara’s lines. “It’s nice out. If the rain holds off, we can get around town easier without having your poor driver waiting on us everywhere.”

“My poor driver gets paid a lot of money to wait.”

“No doubt.” Kara took a breath and stepped closer, watching Cat’s nostrils flare at her proximity. “But if we’re going to do this, then let’s do it properly. Just us. No third wheel.”

Cat glanced down, running a finger along the stitching in the seat. “Two wheels are perfectly acceptable, however?”

For an answer, Kara gripped Cat’s leather jacket and gently tugged her forward, sliding the zipper up to keep the wind at bay. Cat arched an eyebrow at her forwardness but didn’t protest. With a quick smirk, Kara zipped her own jacket before unhooking the helmet and handing it to Cat. “I assume you don’t mind holding on to me?” 

Sighing theatrically, Cat took the helmet, but Kara could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I suppose I’ll manage.” Her hazel eyes twinkled. “Unless, of course, you want me to drive?”

Swallowing hard at the thought of Cat in control of a bike this powerful, Kara paused, momentarily thrown. “You… know how to…?”

Cat tipped her head at a small cluster of motorcycles parked near the elevator to the penthouses.

“One of those is yours?” 

“Three of them, actually.” Cat smiled at her in a way Kara couldn’t decipher. “Every once in a while, it’s nice to get away for a bit, take a ride along the coast.”

“You’re yanking my chain,” Kara accused.

Cat continued to smile, leaving Kara to wonder. Shaking her head, Kara stepped forward and Cat stepped back, giving her room to straddle the bike and crank it to life. Cat slipped the helmet on and eased in behind Kara.

“Don’t you need a helmet?” Cat asked over the roar of the engine.

Kara took a breath, deciding the time to start being completely honest was now. “No,” she answered simply, turning her head to meet Cat’s gaze.

Cat studied her for a moment, but didn’t press. She slid closer instead, her hands easing around Kara’s waist to settle low over her stomach. Suddenly Kara could barely breathe as Cat’s heat wrapped deliciously around her.

“This all right?” Cat asked, sounding rather pleased with herself.

Licking her lips, Kara nodded rapidly, hoping she’d be able to focus on the road. “Hold on as tight as you want.”

“I intend to.”

****

“You’re joking,” Cat said again as Kara turned off the bike. She had a feeling she’d be saying that a lot tonight, but so far, she was more amused than appalled by Kara’s antics.

The short hop down the coast had been gorgeous, the late summer sun finally beginning to sink on the horizon behind gathering clouds. Cat had held onto Kara’s curves as the bike had hugged those in the road. She’d been expecting some quaint ocean-side restaurant with candles and a view. She’d gotten the view, but little else.

“A food truck? Really?”

“Best time of day to catch Lou.”

“Lou?” Cat rolled her eyes. “This is your idea of romantic?” She pulled off the helmet and shook out her curls before getting off the bike. 

“You didn’t say romantic,” Kara pointed out. “You said the kind of date I’d want someone to take me on. So here we are. Good view. Good food. Good company.” She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, almost goading Cat into play along. Glancing around, she gestured at the smattering of empty tables. “We’ve got our pick. And while this may not be fine dining, I promise you, you are in for the best cheeseburger of your life.”

The air around the food truck smelled… incredible, Cat had to admit. “Of all the places you’d want to go, that I could have taken you…”

Kara stepped closer, the ocean breeze stirring her blonde hair. She looked beautiful as the sunset bathed her features in brilliant shades of red and gold, and, no matter what else happened between them tonight, at least Cat had gotten to see her like this.  

“It’s not about places or things with me, Cat. I don’t need to be impressed or wowed. What matters to me is…” Kara searched for the word as Cat stared. “...is the connection. The time spent in each other’s company. I’d have been just as happy playing board games with you and Carter.”

“So, you’re easy,” Cat drawled.

One perfect eyebrow arched neatly. “Define _easy_ ,” Kara flirted, and Cat’s stomach did a giddy little free fall. When Kara gave her a cheeky wink, Cat could barely convince her feet to follow the younger woman to the truck.

“Trust me?” Kara asked her as they approached.

Cat knew she wouldn’t have been caught dead at the grungy little truck for another soul. It was clearly a popular place, however, so she assumed no one had died of botulism in recent memory. Kara was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction, and Cat loathed the notion of disappointing her. “I have with just about everything else,” she murmured. 

Kara grinned, and she was so damn beautiful Cat gave in completely without a whisper of a fight. She was rewarded when Kara grabbed her hand, tangling their fingers, and giving her a gentle tug to follow. In that moment, with tingles chasing up and down her arm, Cat was willing to go wherever Kara wanted so long as the younger woman didn’t let her go.

**** 

“Heard from your sister?”

Alex smirked as a new country song began to strum out of the jukebox in the corner. “I’m beginning to think you’re more invested in this date than she is.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex lined up her next shot, bending over the pool table and giving Maggie a view that brought a smirk of her own to her lips. “You’re not?” she asked skeptically.

Sinking her shot, Alex turned and leaned against the table while Maggie took a sip of her beer. The largely alien clientele in the bar that evening paid them little attention, used to their flirting. “Maybe a little,” Alex admitted, “but not really.”

“Kara is trying to bag Cat Grant,” Maggie reminded her. “The least she could do is update us on how it’s going.”

“You’re definitely way too invested in this.” Alex turned, studying her angles on the table.

Maggie brushed against her, whispering in Alex’s ear. “And you’re trying to pretend your super sister doesn’t have the hots for the Queen of All Media.” Alex missed and she turned her head, glaring at Maggie who simply winked.

“It’s not like they’re going to sleep together tonight,” Alex grumbled.

“You sure about that?”

“Kara is too… chivalrous? If they make it to the third date, then I’ll worry about them becoming intimate.” 

“Why worry at all?” Maggie sank her shot with a grin. Her lunch hour practices were paying off. “And Alex? Kara figured out she likes girls last night and is already on a date twenty-four hours later. Who knows what other leaps she might be willing to make in a single bound?” 

They stared at each other over the pool table for a moment before Alex swore and fished her phone out of her back pocket. Chuckling, Maggie came back around the table to join her, leaning into Alex as she checked her messages.

“She sent something.”

“Atta girl, Kara.”

Alex shook her head as she clicked on the new message. A photo of a gorgeous sunset quickly filled her screen.

“Huh,” Maggie murmured. “Wonder where that is?”

“Looks like the view from Lou’s food truck.”

“Kara took _Cat Grant_ to Lou’s food truck?” Maggie put a hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle as she imagined Cat’s reaction to that fine dining experience.

“They do have the best cheeseburgers on the planet,” Alex muttered dryly, but she was starting to smile. “What was she thinking?” She huffed out a laugh.

“It’s smart, really. Nice view. Good food. Puts Cat on notice that Kara isn't going to be like her other dates.”

“Did I tell you I loaned Kara the Ducati?” Alex smirked again.

“Damn. Kara is taking Cat on a better date than we’re on.”

“Hey!” Alex blurted. 

“I didn’t get a sunset,” Maggie playfully sulked as she picked up Alex’s beer and took a sip.

“Keep it up and there are a lot of things you won’t be getting tonight, Sawyer.”

Maggie grinned shamelessly, not worried in the least.

****

“Well?”

Cat sighed. “I suppose…”

“Uh-huh?” Kara prompted, smug.

“That might have been…”

Kara gestured with her hand for Cat to keep going.

“Fine. It was the best cheeseburger I’ve ever had. Satisfied?”

Kara pumped her fist playfully. “Something about the burger and the ocean air and the sunset… just all adds up to perfection.”

Cat couldn’t argue. 

“Never thought it could get better until tonight.”

Glancing up, Cat found Kara’s eyes on her, a gentle, warm smile on her lips that made Cat’s heart stutter in her chest. She hadn’t been on a date like this since college, but damn if she wasn’t enjoying herself.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to bring you here,” Kara admitted. “Whisk you away from a bad day at the office so we could watch the sunset. And I know cheeseburgers are your guilty pleasure.”

“There you go with the whisking again,” Cat teased. “You really wanted to bring me here?” 

Kara shrugged. “I knew you’d never come. It’s a food truck,” she said with a charming laugh. “Tonight I figured you didn’t have a choice so I used our arrangement to my advantage.”

“Tonight was supposed to be about you,” Cat said quietly, warmth stealing through her. “What you liked.”

“I like this. Us. Just… us.” Kara said softly, gazing into Cat’s eyes before a faint blush rose on her cheeks and she looked away. “I mean…” She hesitated, frowning faintly. “You know, if… this were… a real date.”

“Hmm.” Cat stared, enjoying the most relaxed version of Kara she’d ever seen. The sun was nearly set now, just a glimmer of red above the water. It truly was a beautiful spot, and Cat made a mental note to bring Carter there at some point. Perhaps the three of them could enjoy it together. But first, Cat was going to enjoy this. “So, no fancy dinners for Kara Danvers? No art galleries or tickets to the ballet? No flying you off to Paris for a romantic weekend?” She settled her chin in her palm as she eyed Kara curiously.

“It’s not that I don’t like all those things, especially art galleries and the ballet,” Kara added. “But… to be able to just be with someone, to get to know them better without expectations and pretenses? That’s… that’s its own kind of romance, isn’t it?”

Cat’s breath hitched. “It’s… intimate,” she agreed.

“We can just relax, be who we are…” Kara swallowed a little nervously. “Be who we are together.”

Just like that, Kara managed to make dinner at a food truck the most romantic date Cat had ever had. 

And the night was just beginning.

Cat picked up her bottle of water and waggled it, indicating Kara should do the same with her own. She complied with a puzzled smile that only got wider when Cat tapped her bottle against Kara’s. 

“To us then,” Cat said meaningfully.

“To us,” Kara agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely getting back into my Supercat groove after the virtual season. If all goes well, I should have the final chapter up in about a week. And yes, I'm still working on my other Supercat stories in progress. ;)
> 
> Thanks to zennie for the feedback and suggestions. Not painstakingly edited so any mistakes are mine!

“You’re determined to expose me to germs tonight.”

Kara grinned as they took their place in line, her whole body tingling from the ride over. Her sister had a big favor coming for loaning her the bike. She might never have known how good Cat felt wrapped around her if they’d settled for being chauffeured everywhere. “I’m determined to expose you to a good time.” 

“Or a staph infection,” Cat grumbled. “All those children and their sticky fingers…” 

Chuckling, Kara handed over the cash and scooped up their tickets. “Hey, you wanted to see my ideal date. Here we are.” She grabbed Cat’s hand and tugged her inside the National City Fair.

They walked over trampled grass, the smell of popcorn and funnel cakes drifting on the evening breeze. Surrounded by lights, laughter, and the occasional scream of delighted terror, Kara could think of no better way to spend a few hours on a Friday night. Maybe she could coax Maggie and Alex into coming back with her tomorrow. 

“This? This is your idea of a good time?” Cat looked around, her lips pursed is disdain, but her gaze roamed over the rides and games, taking everything in with a hint of wide-eyed wonder.

“You don’t have enough fun in your life, Cat.”

“Firing incompetent mainsplainers is always good for a laugh.”

“Have you been to the National City Fair before, or even a carnival?” Kara suspected the answer. It was why they were there.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.” 

Kara let go of Cat’s hand and slipped her phone out of her pocket. The Ferris wheel was beautiful, lit up in every color of the rainbow. Rather appropriate color scheme all things considered. She smirked and snapped a quick pic, sending it to Alex.

“Who do you keep texting? Should I be jealous?” Cat drawled. “Am I keeping you from a real date?” 

“My sister.” Kara tucked the phone back in her jeans. “I used to drag her to these when we were kids. I always loved the food, the rides, the games. Did I mention the food?”

Cat arched a dubious eyebrow.

“And trust me, there’s no one else on my mind tonight but you.” Kara grinned when Cat’s heartbeat accelerated. She was being rather smooth if she did say so herself.

“Hmm.” Cat looked away, a faint blush rising on her pale cheeks. 

“If anything, I’m sure you wish you were with someone else. Somewhere else. If you’re regretting tonight, I could take you home,” Kara offered, fishing a little. Cat seemed to be having a good time and intrigued by the rest of the evening, but it was still hard to believe Cat Grant wanted to be with her at all. Maybe the fair had been a mistake. Maybe she’d pushed too far.

Cat’s gaze jerked back to hers, a hint of regret in her hazel eyes. “That won’t be necessary,” she murmured. Hesitantly, she slid her hand into Kara’s again, and it was Kara’s heart that sped up this time. “So what do we do first?”

They started walking again, in no hurry. “We can ride something? Play a game? Walk through the animal barn?”

“Uh-uh. No, no.” Cat waggled a finger at her. “I so much as smell cow manure and we’re done.” 

Kara bit her lip, suppressing another grin. “How about the Ferris wheel then?” 

Cat studied the ride at the end of the midway. “Are you sure it’s safe? I’ve heard one too many stories of these things malfunctioning.”

As curious as Cat was, Kara finally realized there was a layer of anxiety beneath it. “You’ve never been on one, have you?”

Cat adjusted her grip on Kara’s hand. “This sort of thing wasn’t exactly my mother’s scene. I was forbidden from going. When I got older, there was no one I wanted to go with. Breaking the rules isn’t much fun when there is no one to break them with you.”

“What about Carter?”

“He never asked,” Cat said with an air of sadness. “I suppose he assumed I’d say no. Honestly, as rickety as some of these rides look, he might be right.”

“And here I thought you liked to live dangerously,” Kara goaded.

“Oh, I think that’s more your speed, now isn’t it?”

Kara swallowed, her stomach clenching at the timbre of Cat’s voice. Low and knowing, it sent gooseflesh rippling over her skin. “Um… I’m sure if a ride flies apart, Supergirl will save you.” She smirked, tiptoeing up to the line between them once more. Not the time or place to come clean, but if she had a shot at something more with Cat, it needed to happen. Tonight.

“And who will save you?” Cat tilted her head in challenge.

Kara tugged her closer to whisper in her ear. “I don’t think I have anything to worry about. Do you, Ms. Grant?”

Cat leaned back, searching her eyes. “Kara…”  

“You want a funnel cake? I need a funnel cake.” Kara spun away, giving Cat a little pull with their joined hands to follow.

“We just ate.”

“There’s always room for funnel cake, Cat.”

***

Taking a break from pool, Alex pursed her lips as she stared at the photo of the Ferris wheel on her phone. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. A sunset dinner by the ocean? A carnival? No doubt Kara had at least one more stop on this whirlwind date in mind. She was treating Cat to a night to remember.

Alex looked around the bar from her corner booth. Comfortable, familiar, but not exactly fancy or romantic. She tried to recall when she’d last taken Maggie somewhere special and came up short. While Maggie had arranged romantic dates for them in the past, Alex couldn’t say the same. She’d been taking Maggie for granted. 

Her gaze strayed to the woman on her mind. Maggie was chatting with Derek, the new bartender, her dimples on full display as she smiled. Did Maggie feel neglected? Did she wish she were with someone more like Kara? Someone who went the distance to make her feel cherished? Important?

Maggie glanced her way, her dark gaze warm and mischievous. Whatever she was talking about, Alex assumed she was the subject. Maggie winked and returned her attention to the conversation, but Alex kept staring. She’d been ridiculously lucky to meet and fall for Maggie Sawyer. She needed to step up her game if she wanted to keep her.

Alex searched her phone, making quick plans for the rest of the evening. Maggie slid into the booth a few minutes later, passing Alex a fresh, cold beer.

“How’s Kara’s date going?”

“They’re at the fair.” Alex tucked her phone back in her pocket with a satisfied smile.

“The fair, huh? Kara hoping to make out with Cat at the top of the Ferris wheel?” Maggie smirked as Alex squirmed. 

“That was the picture she texted me. The Ferris wheel, not making out with Cat.”

“I would _kill_ to be a fly on the wall during this date.” Maggie leaned over the table and lowered her voice. “Supergirl and the Queen of All Media on the Scrambler. Can you imagine?”

Alex almost choked on her beer at the image. “Cat doesn’t strike me as a Tilt-A-Whirl kinda gal, either.”

“Ten bucks says she rides whatever Kara wants.”

“You think so?” Alex asked, unsure.

“Well, Cat wants to ride your sister so…”

Alex threw her damp beer napkin at Maggie’s face, but Maggie caught it like a pro, giggling adorably. Alex loved that sound almost as much as the woman making it even if Maggie was enjoying her discomfort about Cat a little too much. “Let’s get out of here.”

“You okay?” Maggie sobered slightly. “If I crossed the line–”

“You totally crossed the line,” Alex teased as she slid out of the booth. 

Maggie took one last sip of her beer and grabbed her jacket. “Where are we going?”

Surprising her, Alex took Maggie’s jacket and held it open.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Maggie slipped her arms into the sleeves as Alex draped the jacket over her shoulders.

“Not dead, just on life support awhile.” 

Maggie turned, eyeing her. “You sure you’re okay?”

Alex grabbed Maggie’s lapels, drawing her in for a slow, thorough kiss. “Do you trust me?” she asked when they parted.

“Always.”

Warmth bloomed in Alex’s chest. Yeah. She was damn lucky. It was time to treat Maggie like the gift she was. “I’m going to take you somewhere a little more high class than this.”

Maggie tilted her head. “Alex, if this is about Kara’s date… You know I don’t need fancy restaurants or nice–” Alex silenced her with another kiss.

“Maybe you don’t, but you deserve them every now and then. Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

***

Kara had been right. There was room for funnel cake. Although in Kara’s case, she ate three of them.

Cat rubbed her fingers together. They were still a little sticky from the dessert, and she discovered traces of powdered sugar under her nails. She should have washed her hands before allowing Kara to drag her onto this death trap.

“Might have to cut your ride short. Weather moving in. We’ll get you at least once around though.” The attendant shut the door to their seat and locked it. 

Cat glanced around, wishing for a bottle of hand sanitizer. “Where’s the seat belt?”

“There are none.” Kara seemed amused, her ocean blue eyes watching Cat with a hint of mirth Cat would have found appealing if it wasn’t at her expense.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Cat accused. “I think you like me being a fish out of water.”

“Maybe I like you, period.”

The car swept upward, rocking slightly, and Cat’s stomach plummeted. Germs or no, she grabbed hold of the bar in front of her with both hands, abandoning the small panda Kara had won for her at some ridiculous game consisting of soda bottles and plastic rings. The stuffed animal rolled across the seat to rest against the side of the metal cabin.

Kara scooted closer. “It will be cooler at the top. Is it okay if I…?” She made to slip her arm around Cat’s shoulders, and Cat relaxed marginally.

“Wouldn’t want you to catch a chill.” Cat knew Kara wasn’t buying the blase act, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself from attempting to carry it off. Kara slid closer still, her arm settling around Cat and pulling her against the strongest body in the world.

Rickety ride aside, Cat couldn’t have been safer. She let go of the bar and leaned back into Kara’s heat. The music and laughter faded the further they climbed. Cat caught snippets of conversation from the people in the seats above and below, but her attention was captured by the view of the fair when she dared glimpse over the side. The lights were beautiful, warding off the night in a multitude of colors and making way for families, friends, and lovers to set aside a few hours for simple fun.

And she had to admit, it _was_ kind of fun.

“Cat.” Kara’s voice was soft and close.

She turned her head, finding a sweet smile on Kara’s lips. “What?”

“Look.” Kara dipped her head toward the horizon.

National City reached for the sky in the distance. The CatCo logo was visible, and Cat still experienced a tiny burst of pride seeing what all her hard work had wrought. It was a lovely sight, made all the better by Kara’s warmth and curves at her side, but beyond the city, a flicker of lighting streaked across the Pacific.

The ride stopped and Cat tensed again.

“Easy,” Kara said with a chuckle. “It’s supposed to do that. Gives people a chance to enjoy the view and a few minutes away from the chaos.”

“Oh.” The breeze stirred, and Kara had been right, it was a little chilly. Never one to waste a good excuse, Cat snuggled closer, smirking when she heard Kara’s breath hitch.

“I know this isn’t how you would spend a Friday night, but thank you for humoring me.”

“Mmm.” Cat looked at her again, a sweet ache filling her chest. Kara was so damn beautiful it hurt to look at her sometimes. “It’s not so bad, I suppose.”

Kara cocked an eyebrow.

“The view and the company are quite lovely.”

Smile turning shy, Kara dropped her gaze. “Do you feel safe?” She risked another peek at Cat’s features.

A hundred flippant remarks tumbled onto Cat’s tongue, but she held them all back for the truth. “I always feel safe with you, Kara.”

“You always are,” Kara vowed. Cat’s heart nearly thudded out of her chest as Kara reached for her glasses. “There’s something I–”

Cat caught her wrist and Kara paused, uncertain. “Not here.”

“But–”

“Not here,” Cat insisted. “Too many people. Too many phones and cameras.”

“We’re on top of the Ferris wheel, Cat…”

“Not here,” Cat insisted a final time, letting go of Kara’s wrist to push the glasses back up Kara’s nose with her forefinger. 

Kara’s gaze warmed before dipping to Cat’s lips. “But you… you know what I…”

Unable to help herself, Cat leaned in, bestowing a delicate kiss on Kara’s cheek. “You’re safe with me too,” she whispered.

Warm fingers stroked down the side of Cat’s cheek before lightly cupping her jaw. Cat shivered again in awareness of Kara’s touch, of what was about to happen. Kara closed the distance between them, her lips brushing against Cat’s all too briefly before the ride jerked and they were swept up and over.

Thunder rumbled, too close for comfort as the ride ended all too soon. While Cat was relieved to get away from all that metal as the storm approached, she mourned for the moment lost between them.

If she had her say, however, they would get another before the night was done.


End file.
